


Adventures in Child Rearing

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Adventures in Child Rearing

  


**Title:** Adventures in Child Rearing  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing/Characters:** Chad/Andrea, Chadlets  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** I needed a wee break from all the _Partners_ angst...  
**Word Count:** 300

  


________________________________________

_

  
Andrea sighed as the sounds of bickering started in the other room. "But you've had it for _twenty thwee minutes and seventeen seconds_ alweady," Joey protested loudly. "Mommy an' Daddy says you'we supposed to _shaywe!_"

"I _am_ 'shaywwing'," came Jamie's mocking response. "You sound just like Grandpa Joe when he takes out his teeth!"

"I do _not!_"

An amused snort from the table made Andrea grin over at Chad, who was shoving his climbing gear into his bag. Their two children were nearly the same amount of years apart as Chad and his oldest sister. "Does that bring back any memories?"

"Oh, yeah… but this won't be over until Jamie-" Chad cut off and cocked his head to listen as their daughter's voice rose to a yell.

"Get out of there, Joey! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Mommy said-"

"They only wanted one baby, and you were a _mistake!_"

The outraged shriek of "_MOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" split the air just as Joey came running into the room, saw that Chad was closer, and flung himself into his father's arms. "_Daddy!_ Sh-she s-s-said…"

Jamie appeared in the doorway. "He's lying!" She fell silent immediately when Chad's eyes rested on her thoughtfully, and Andrea sighed to herself as Jamie's eyes turned to her for help. "He got into my diary again; I just wanted to make him stop it," she muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

After they had dispensed justice by making them each go to their rooms and write a list of ten reasons why they loved each other, Andrea walked over to sit in her husband's lap and leaned back against his chest. "That happened to you, too?"

"It's not an argument until birth control failure is discussed."

Raising a family was turning out to be quite the adventure.

~_fin_~  
______________________________________________


End file.
